1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device capable of detecting and specifying power consumption by individual elements within the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers usually include a number of functioning parts, such as a processor, a display, and software applications, and a battery to power these functioning parts. Those electronic devices can display battery level to indicate the remaining energy of the battery. However, they cannot detect power consumption of each functioning part, thus, cannot give information to the user when one function module consumes a lot, or an excessive amount, of energy.
In addition, when an electronic device is being charged, it is only capable of detecting the total power consumption including the functioning parts and the battery recharging, and cannot give separate power consumptions relating to the functioning parts and the battery.
An electronic device capable of detecting and categorizing power consumptions to overcome the described limitations is thus needed.